


Deathball

by EduardaBucko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ice Skating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EduardaBucko/pseuds/EduardaBucko
Summary: Eijun couldn't let that be the end of it!!I suck at summaries
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EduardaBucko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EduardaBucko/gifts).



> English is not my first language, so please forgive mistakes.

Dethball

The silence in the stadium after that move was scary, Eijun could still hear the echo of the sound of the ball hitting Inashiro's helmet, he can see how happy the other was with that, and he must have been, after all he had managed to achieve his goal, he knew that for a player who plays only indoor balls it was practically impossible not to hit the batter if he did what he had done. In addition to the obvious race wins the psychological upheaval was something that would be an advantage as well.

The whole team thought that this was the end of him, in the last entry in the final of the qualifiers for the national tournament, Seidou had dug his own hole with that move ... Well that's what everyone thought, Eijun couldn't let things end that way, not after everything he had gone through, not after everything he suffered, like a flashback passing before his eyes, as if it were his end, which in other people's perspective that would be an exaggeration, since it was just of a high school tournament, but for Eijun it didn't matter, the images kept coming with him growing up with Hakan, the two of them learning to play baseball together, the years passing by, the motorcycle accident, the doctors saying that he would no longer be able to shoot with the right arm, depression, lack of will and then the decision to learn to play baseball from scratch with a new arm at 15, create a new baseball team, learn without having to teach, be invited to go to Seido, meet Miyuki, meet your senpais. No! Eijun was not going to let this end here, not when the cost would be too high, it would be the last game of the third years and he couldn't let that happen! He wasn't going to let that happen. Eijun took a deep breath and for the first time since entering Seidou he recalled something that his Ballet teacher told him a long time ago when Eijun was just 7 years old and would go to his first figure skating competition, something he had insisted with parents that would help you become a better pitcher as it would teach you flexibility, endurance and balance: 

Flashback

“Don't be afraid Eijun.”  
"But what if I fall?"  
“Everyone who's here has ever fallen in their lives and those who haven't fallen for an hour will. You just have to relax, take a deep breath and focus only on yourself, forget those around you, forget the sound of their voices, what’s around you, and focus only on yourself and what is your goal in this tournament. Can you tell me what it is? ”  
"Win!"  
" And what else?"  
“I don't know…”  
“Your goal has to be to create good memories, so that you have an ever greater desire to return here. "  
" Arigato Sensei. "

Flashback off

Eijun took a deep breath, it was time to get up, he knew that the memory that most motivated him to continue would be the one he was about to create, his return over the top after a move that for the rest of the stadium determined the end of Seidou. Opening his eyes after what seemed like an eternity he looked at Miyuki waiting for the signal for the next move, with a calm that no one has ever seen since that young man with almost golden eyes appeared in Tokyo to visit a school that would change his whole life. perspective of seeing life.

Miyuki saw that little transformation of his pitcher right before his eyes and even he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A completely calm and game-centered Eijun, not nearly as collapsing as some players would be after suffering a deathball. Miyuki never stopped being surprised by that pitcher, it was one of the things he liked most about him, when he thought he had already shown him everything, he would surprise him with something new.

He saw in those eyes that the game was not over, that they were going to win, they were going to take that trophy home and together with them the entrance to the nationals, and they would do it together, like the drums he has always wanted to form since they played against Azuma senpai. "Come on kid, give me a fantastic shot, let's show them how a real work of art is made." These were the only thoughts that crossed his mind, he couldn't be happier and it mirrored his face with a smile that was seen by Eijun and clearly understood loud and clear. HE WASN'T ALONE. And it was with this exchange that they produced the best pitches of the whole season, rubbed in the faces of those who underestimated them of what they were capable of and won the finals.


	2. 02

To say that Eijun was happy was an understatement, he had managed, against all odds, he managed to help his team to qualify for the national ones. He could hardly believe it, he went against everything the doctors said, he could play again.

"How long will you stay there?" that Voice was the same one who at various times insulted him provoked him, but above all he believed him. "We have to line up."

"Miyuki was already going."

"Eh! It's Miyuki senpai, just say it right. HAHAHAH ”

“ You don't have the characteristics of a Tanuki senpai, but since we won I will do you a big favor, Miyuki senpai, why do you like hearing me call you so much? Is it a fetish? ”

"Hey, what are you talking about ?!" But to Eijun Miyuki's surprise, the greatest provocateur of all time was flushed. Eijun couldn't take it and started laughing a lot.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" And walked away

"I have no idea what you're talking about bakamura." He heard the shout behind him. 

Eijun would never have imagined such a thing coming from his catcher, but ever since he entered Seidou Eijun has been so concerned with other things, like joining the team, helping Cris senpai, being part of the first rope, the training camp and then finally games that he really didn’t have time to think about anything else, Eijun laughed and wondered what Ivan would say if he could see this whole situation, he would be angry and then say “You have to stop worrying so much, have fun little and will do something other than baseball boy. On second thought, it was really a long time since he had done anything other than baseball. If it were in the days before getting hurt Eijun would have gone out with Hakan to dance at some party, he would have gone skating rink and spent hours there dancing and practicing the jumps simply because he liked it. Even though things were different, Eijun admitted to himself that he missed those days, but that being in Seidou was also very good. 

The rest of the awards ceremony went by in a blur, Eijun really couldn't remember how it all ended and he went on the bus back to school. Eijun was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Kuramochi's voice calling.

“Come on, Bakamura, the coach wants to talk to all of us before we go to rest.”

"I was just going to senpai."  
Arriving at the cafeteria where everyone was gathered Eijun soon spotted Cris senpai and went to sit beside him, he had become a great friend and mentor, Eijun had not yet told his sempai his story and his past, but thinking well here of the trainer and Rei-chan knew about him. At first it was just because I didn't know anyone, but now there were no excuses, he and the team went through many things together, they deserved to know about what happened, but Eijun was afraid of their reactions, Cris's injury was nowhere near the and they treated him like he was going to fall apart for playing a game, imagine if they knew what happened to him.

“I know everyone is tired, but I have a few messages before I dismiss you. First of all congratulations, I am one of the people who most knows how much you fought and struggled to win this stage, second, it is a tradition that some regions do a kind of training camp before the tournament and how long ago our school does not qualify, we will be the ones who will host the camp and give dormitories to the other players, as we will have people from outside here the least I expect from you is that you are on your best behavior, and do not make me regret have agreed to participate in that. In addition to an excellent opportunity for you to see the skills of several teams that qualified for the national ones, many of them, more than once, I also hope that you can learn some things from them. ”

"How many schools are coming?" Miyuki asked.

“Only one, the camps are divided so that each one ends up with two schools, so as not to burden any place with the expenses of having many students, as well as the travel expenses more than once considering that they will have to leave their city halls for games. ”

"What school are you going to come here for?" This time the captain asked.

“From the Tohoku region, Miyagi prefecture, Jhozenji college.”

Eijun couldn't hear anything anymore, all I could think of was that this was Hakan's school, and that he was going to Seidou and he didn't know what to think, they haven't spoken since their fight, when Hakan tried to leave baseball, Eijun was furious fought with him, he decided that he would return, but that Eijun also needed to return and that he would be his catcher, but things ended up taking a different direction after coming to visit Seidou and meet Miyuki. He didn't even have the courage to tell Hakan that he wouldn't be going to the same school as him, and the other only discovered it on the first day of school when he didn't see the boy at the opening ceremony. Eijun left his reverie when he felt the cell phone vibrate in his pocket, as soon as he saw the message he didn't know what to think.

From: Ivan  
To: Eijun

I'm coming and this time you won't escape me.

He was definitely in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I borrowed the name of one of the schools in Hikyuu, hahaha I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Pleeeeease comment what you think, you do not know how much it motivates me to continue and I am open to suggestions too.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delay in posting new chapters, unfortunately I lost my job and ended up feeling like writing, but as I couldn't get this story out of my head I decided to write it back hope you like it, I made a bigger chapter to make up for the delay. Just remembering that English is not a first language and if you find many errors, do not hesitate to speak to me or even if someone wants to be my beta to be able to read the chapters and make this correction before they are posted, I would be very grateful.

Eijun didn't know what to do, all he knew was that Ivan was coming to Seido and he had no idea what to do. Before the accident Ivan was his all his world, but with everything that happened things changed between them, and as much as Eijun wanted things to go back to the way they were, there was something that prevented it from happening, or rather someone, Miyuki Kazuya, Eijun couldn't leave him behind to get all that stuff back with Ivan, not after today, the connection between them today during the game was something inexplicable and impossible to let go, but at the same time Eijun knew that having Ivan back in school would cause old feelings to come to the fore. Shit! The guy hadn't even arrived and had already made Eijun a mess of feelings.

"Sawamura happened something? You look like you've seen a ghost." Eijun was taken from his thoughts by Cris-senpai'svoice and only then realized that everyone was looking at him including the coach.

"I'm fine, Just surprised HAHAHAH. Just a question how the college that will come was chosen?'' Eijun was about to curse his luck if it were through a raffle.

"Usually a raffle is made, but the school asked to come here." Kataoka asked Eijun's question but answered anyway.

"Why did they want to come here?" Cris was curious, he knew that most schools do not care where they go to do the training, considering that every year there are few schools that are repeated in the tournament.

"From what I hear they're interested in our pitchers, it seems that their main catcher came up with that request, and I was surprised that they answered considering, that he's a sophomore." Although it is not uncommon to have second years on the first strings it was unusual for them to have accepted demands or requests.

"I just did a search here and apparently he's on the first rope since he entered high school in his first year." Nabe's voice made everyone pay attention to him, after all he had no one better than him to gather information about other teams. "Despite being on the first string he only started playing in the middle of his first year, no one knows why, he just showed up at mid-year training saying he wanted to play, his coach let him do a test and he went automatically to the first string and that same season the team managed to qualify for the nationals, something the previous team with the third year could not, apparently he was considered to be the captain, but dismissed for consideration to the new third players. In question of the quality of being a good catcher he can be at Miyuki's level,maybe even better." The last comment left everyone surprised including the previously quoted catcher.

"How do you know all this? You can't have all this information just through the school's website." Yuki asked for his kouhai.

"My cousin goes to school, he's on the volleyball team, and rumors are running wild about this story."

"What's the boy's name?" Jun was curious about him.

"Ivan Nikiforov, I do not know what kind of name is that"

"It's Russian" Eijun's voice made everyone look at him again and he soon realized that he ended up speaking out loud.

"And how do you know in SA-WA-MU-RA?" Miyuki had that smile that only he had.

"I'm not stupid as you like to think your damn tanuki." Eijun got a red face.

"It doesn't need to get all hectic no, I was just surprised at the fact that you recognize such a difficult language."

"It's easy to recognize when you speak the language." Eijun replied a little embarrassed for screaming for nothing.

"HeyBakamura since when do you speak another language?" Kuramochi was surprised by the boy.

"I always think, I've been speaking Japanese, English and Russian for so long, I can't even remember how it started." Eijun was already starting to think he talked too much, he should have told the team everything from the beginning, but he couldn't and now it's becoming increasingly difficult to open up and talk everything in fear of everyone's reactions.

"Okay, that's what I had to talk to you about, they'll be here the day after tomorrow." The coach said bringing everyone's attention to what really mattered. "You have tomorrow to rest, I talked to the board and how you got the classification, you have the right to take tomorrow off class and then we will start the training week. Remember, it's not because you've been excused from classes during these weeks that you don't have assignments, to make up for weeks without classes teachers are assigning assignments to be done in their spare time and should be delivered at the end of the week. Remember that only the first rope is excused from classes. You're dismissed."

The idea of having more tasks didn't make anyone happy, but spending two weeks training with different people, especially a school that's been in the national sit-in has made everyone very excited. The only one who didn't seem to be that excited was the golden-eyed pitcher.

"Eijun-kun are you sure you're okay?" Harucchi asked, worried about his friend, as he would normally be jumping for joy at the prospect of spending so much time playing with opponents that would be a good challenge.

"I'm yes Harucchi, I'm just tired by today's game, it seems that the adrenaline finally came out and I managed to realize what happened." Eijun replied and was surprised when he felt a weight on his shoulders until he felt the scent to which those arms belonged, thinking how the bastard still smells perfume, even after having spent the day playing under a hot sun, it was not for him to smell smelly. Eijun turned his eyes when he realized what he was thinking about his catcher.

"For a second I thought you were going to collapse after that deathball,but I looked at you and instead of collapsing you were taking a deep breath like you were going to calm down so you looked at me and I just knew we were going to win that game." Miyuki was looking at Eijun so deep in his eyes that he didn't even know how to respond and began to blush, Miyuki realizing the blushing way of his pitcher decided to provoke a little more, for he had to admit at least to himself that he loves to see the whole little one blushed, especially if he were the cause. "It was an incredible connection there and I don't think I've ever felt anything like this for another pitcher." He said the last bass so that only Eijun could hear and this made the little one feel increasingly ashamed.

"Do you have to say it like that, you pervert? Eijun almost screamed, but at the last moment remembered that they were not alone and saw that Harucchi was looking at them, being the only one in the room to pay attention to them, the others were very excited talking to each other about the training camp.

"You don't have to be so rude about it." Miyuki gave a cat smile enjoying the reactions he was having from the minor, despite not having had so much interaction before, deciding that he was already good

for one night, Miyuki went to take off the arm that was still around the shoulders of the minor when his fingers rubbed on the nape of Eijun and he stood still and quiet at the same time.

Miyuki did not understand why that reaction, but decided to leave to question another time. Eijun was well aware of what had caused that reaction, he still vividly remembered Ivan passing his fingers through his neck until he reached his hair and tightened, pulling his head back leaving gave exposed neck, it was the only thing that would make Eijun be quiet after having a moment when his hyperactivity would be very high. The memories of these interactions were all in the back of Eijun's mind and seemed like they wanted to come out at that point which was not a good idea.

Taking advantage that they were all distracted from each other Eijun quietly left the cafeteria towards the bathroom, so he could take a shower without anyone there. Getting to shower without anyone in the bathroom was something unusual considering that he lived in a dorm full of teenagers, but somehow Eijun managed to do that, he had no problem sharing the bathroom, with the others, but one of the deals with Boss about coming to college was that he would have to put aside his delinquent appearance which means that Eijun had to get rid of all his piercings, well, not all of them who were in sight since he didn't want to take them all away, but he couldn't do anything for the tattoos he had so the only way to keep them hidden was to always wear pants and never shower in front of anyone.

Eijun couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't miss Ivan, but at the same time he was afraid of what his arrival would mean, would he have to tell the whole truth? Would Ivan try to convince him to transfer to his school? Eijun knew that the answer to these questions was yes, and he was particularly afraid of the second.

"Our Eijun-kun,didn't know you had tattoos and piercing." So lost in thoughts Eijun didn't hear his friend coming in and ended up getting a little scared.

Harucchi you scared me. I've had it since before I came here, but Boss told me I was supposed to take it off. Eijun asked for making a very cute dog face that eventually convinced his friend.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I think the trinador just asked you to take out for fear of you suffering some kind of bullying because of your appearance Eijun-kun"

"I kind of figured it would be that, I don't want to hide things from the team anymore so soon I'll tell you everything."

"Did something happen?"

"No need to worry Harucchi,it's okay. I'm going to get out before anyone else comes here."

Eijun went into his room to lie down and try to psychologically prepare for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comment what you think, what you think will happen and I'm also open to suggestions.


End file.
